First to Remember
by Rousdower
Summary: "I don't know! I can't remember ANYTHING! Believe me... All I want is to remember..." An elleth collapses outside of Rivendell. Her memories gone and her body gradually healing, she fights to remember who she was. Glorfindel/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I na owny nothink.**

She clutches the tree as the world spins around her. Her breathing is uneven and she knows she is barely conscious. Through the trees, she can barely make out a wall of rock, looming above her, the light of the early morning sun just sliding around the edge.

She staggers forward and hits the wall with a pained groan, the pain in her head growing worse. She faintly registers that she can barely feel her abdomen any longer.

Her long brown hair is coated in sweat, grime, and blood. She pushes it out of her face before she begins to slide along the face of the rock. She reaches a slight bend and when she turns the corner, the relief of seeing the elven city gives her a small burst of strength as she continues down the slope towards Imladris.

She thinks she can hear her pursuers behind her, but she could be imagining it. She can't be certain anymore. The noise of the river is too loud.

And then she hears it, the faint sound of laughter.

But of course… she could be imagining that too.

The elven party near the river Bruinen laugh merrily. They are celebrating the birthday of a family member. The celebration is ground to an abrupt halt when their sensitive ears pick up a faint cry. They all look at each other and then across the bank of the river.

They see a figure descending the steep slope opposite them and that it moves at an unnaturally slow pace. Suddenly, it collapses, and because of the extreme angle of the slope, he, she or even it, rolls the rest of the way down, coming to a stop just a few feet away from the Bruinen.

There is shocked silence for a moment, before two of the ellyn strip off their outer robes and wade into the river. When they reach the other side, they kneel next to the prone figure. The small group of elves sees them glance at each other in surprise before picking up the… it must be either be an elf or a human… and carrying him or her across the river. With no small amount of difficulty.

When they reach the other side, the elves crowd forward and peer and the medium sized bundle in their arms and seeing that it is indeed an elf… and an elleth nonetheless.

Several gasps of shock and horror travel around the group as the whispers start. Those who can see her, see a face, covered in no small amount of blood, as well as most of her torso.

They cannot yet tell if she is dead. The two ellyn carrying her, push through the crowd towards the healing houses.

If she is indeed alive, her only chance of survival will be Lord Elrond.

Elrond gazes down at the unconscious elleth. Her breathing is shallow, as are the chances of her survival. He cannot but wonder if she will make it. For now all he can do is wait. Either she wakes up, or passes on to the Halls of Mandos.

**A/N: *twiddles fingers* Ok. This is the prologue, so it is probably boring and rather short (I'm going to TRY to make the rest of the story have longer chapters). DON'T ABANDON ME YET! I don't know how I feel about the title... but *shrugs* I might think of a better one. This is Glorfindel/OC... ALERT! THE REST WILL BE WRITTEN IN 1ST PERSON POV! **

**In case you didn't know, the Bruinen is the river that runs by Rivendell. I think...**

**So, do you want me to continue? Review! Reviewreviewreview! **

**:)**

**Rousdower out_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own... EVERYTHING! MWAHAHAHHAHA! *does Moriarty dance* Just kidding... *In Moriarty voice* I don't NEED to own anything... *evil Moriarty chuckle***

I can feel my consciousness slowly drift back. My head feels heavy and almost my entire torso, numb. I try to open my eyes, but they refuse. Cheeky little ba- Owwww…. my head.

Speaking of which; My head feels strangely empty… why? I try to remember where I was- heck… I try to remember where I even am! I try to open my eyes again and groan in frustration when they again, refuse.

I can tell I am on a bed… but where, I just can't _remember_. I hear a rustling approach my bed and feel hands touching my hair. I _hate_ it when people touch my hair. Though… I can't seem to remember why. I groan again, since that seems the only way to voice my displeasure.

A soft voice speaks, "You must lie still. You hit your head rather hard." It is male, and soft, so I must be among elves. Where did that thought come from? Elves… I rack my brain for any memories regarding them. Nope. Nothing.

I start to get angry and attempt to open my eyes again. It still isn't working. I squirm a little.

Cool metal is lifted to my mouth and I feel a liquid touch my lips. It must be a cup of some kind… But what is it? Something tells me I shouldn't drink it, whatever it is.

"Drink, it will help you sleep," the voice urges gently.

I keep my lips firmly shut, not wanting to sleep. I hate being unaware. Again.. I cannot recall why. I can tell I am getting angry and know that I probably shouldn't, but I try to open my eyes one more time. They still refuse. Why won't they open? Why does my head feel so heavy? Why don't I remember what happened? Why, why, why? There are so many things I can't remember…

Suddenly, my nose is pinched and my mouth opens on instinct. Whatever liquid that was in the cup is tipped into my mouth. A hand is clamped over my mouth so that I have no choice but to swallow it.

"Goheno nin, hiril vuin."

I growl at the soft voice that I am now thoroughly furious with. I can feel my consciousness slipping away. But anger fades away, along with everything else.

oOo

When I wake up, my head feels considerably lighter, though my abdomen is still rather numb. I wonder why? I try to open my eyes, and to my delight, they actually agree to cooperate. That's new.

I look around the room I am in. It is spacious, with three smaller doors, all closed. Two larger ones open out onto a balcony, the view out of which is magnificent. The sound of waterfalls fills the air and I see one not far away, cascading off of a cliff. I turn my attention back to my room. It has beautiful tapestries on the wall, depicting feasts and dancing, one had nothing but the forest on it. The walls are a white stone, with black cherry wood beams on the ceiling. There is a small desk in the corner, though it has nothing on it. The bed that I am lying in, is magnificently large, it's white comforter is extremely soft and I could probably drown myself in it. A night-stand is to my right, and on it is a goblet of… water? I pick it up and peer into it, sniffing it suspiciously. Once I am satisfied that it is _actually_ water, I gulp it down. I set the goblet carefully back where it was.

I begin to ponder on how I got here, and my suspicious lack of memories, but my thoughts are interrupted by the one of the smaller doors opening, the farthest one. A tall elven man walks in. He has a stern face, long dark brown hair, and a silver circlet rests on his head. His long, flowing robes whisper across the floor as he walks to my bed.

"I see you have-"

I interrupt him with a small cry of indignation. He raises his eyebrow and I glare at him. His voice is the same as the man who drugged me.

"You…" I have a hard time saying this, I am so mad. "You are the one who drugged me!"

The elf chuckles. Well… apparently he isn't as grumpy as he looks…

"I am surprised you remember that," he says with a kind smile.

I narrow my eyes, "Well, you didn't make a very good first impression."

He chuckles again, which only irritates me more.

I huff and attempt to cross my arms, but it only sends pain shooting through my middle and my shoulder. I immediately seize all movement and send a confused and probably pained expression to the grumpy looking, yet surprisingly good natured elf. He approaches the bed and says, "You were found near the banks of the Bruinen." He ignores my confused expression at the name, "You were gravely wounded, an arrow to the shoulder, a severe concussion, and a stab wound to the abdomen. We were unsure of your survival, there was a point where we thought that we had indeed, lost you." His face was now grave, "You must limit your movements and stay in bed for at least another two weeks or they will reopen."

My face contorts into a look of repulsion when he mentions staying in bed, but it is quickly replaced by confusion. Why was I near this… Bruinen? I look up at the elf who has now dragged a chair that was out of my line of sight, to the edge of my bed, seating himself.

"Where am I?" I ask, hoping that the name of wherever I am will ring a bell.

"You are in Imladris, or Rivendell as it is known among the race of men," he says, looking intently at me. He must be hoping the same, but unfortunately, it doesn't ring a bell.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Elrond, Lord of Imladris. You may call me Lord Elrond," he smiles kindly.

I nod absently, racking my head for something, anything at all.

"Now, if I may ask, who are _you_?" he inquires, looking at me intently. I open my mouth to answer, but a horrifying realization dawns on me.

I don't know.

I don't know what my name is… I don't know who I am. I don't where I was born from, I don't know what I was doing before I woke. I don't even know my age. My eyes are wide and I faintly hear Lord Elrond saying something to me. Somewhere during my thoughts, I have started saying, 'I don't know' over and over again, I don't know when I started. My breathing accelerates and becomes uneven. I don't know anything about myself. Nothing, absolutely nothing. I stare unseeing ahead of me, barely registering the pressure of Lord Elrond's hands on my shoulders and his voice, sounding so far away, telling me to breath.

I feel cool metal pressed to my lips again, but I don't even think to refuse it. Sleep is welcome, compared to this hopeless turmoil that is my mind. Again, the blackness surrounds me and I keep mumbling, 'I don't know' until I am finally lost to reality.

**A/N: Forgive my disclaimer... I just watched Reichenbach. I _almost_ cried... almost. But, Moriarty made me happy. I probably shouldn't like him... *raises eyebrow* **

**So... Did you like this chapter? Please note... this is my first time writing in 1st Person POV.. Never done it before. Was it any good? sorry.. no Glorfee yet... *pouts* I'm feeling it too...**

**OH MY GOSH! I don't believe how many reviews I got! O.O**

**Thanks too-**

**Teapot of Transformation**

**Airlia207**

**Sassiebone- Hiiii! **

**Wunderkind4006- Calm down Wundykind... caaaaalm dooooown. **

**DeLacus- You should calm down too... and it probably isn't a good idea to dance while eating cake... you'd choke... and then you'd miss my updates ;D**

**HardyxLover- Thank you!**

**May East- Thanks!**

**MH Cynogriffin**

**And my followers and favoriters!**

**Leave a review and tell me how my first time 1st per went! Am very nervous here!**

**Rousdower out *starts capering around and laughing like Moriarty***


	3. Chapter 3

I glare resentfully at the bubbling fountain. I had woken up from my panicked blackout two weeks ago. Since then, I have refused to talk to anyone, spending most of my time in the gardens or my room, avoiding any people. I eat all of my meals in my room and refuse any meetings with Elrond. My wounds are slowly healing, and I barely have any trouble moving around. None of my memories have returned to me. I still have no idea of who I am, where I came from.. of anything.

On top of it all, Elrond has had the cheek to give me a _new name_. I refuse to answer to it. Laarane… and the truth in the meaning does nothing but make me want to cry. Elrond certainly knew how to sum me up. Phhhft. Lost. I snort out loud. For some reason, I am suddenly amused by my new name. Not that I will answer to it…

"Something funny?"

I yelp and leap off of the bench, immediately regretting that decision. My eyes starting to water from the pain, I slowly look up to glare at the intruder. I am faced by the youthful face of an ellon. A very handsome ellon. He has long golden hair, about as gold as it gets, and bright blue eyes. His eyes are what strike me the most… he looks youthful in the physical sense (all elves do), but his eyes show not only kindness and laugher, but the wisdom that can only come from a millennia of life. Something else hides in them, but I cannot put my finger on what it is. It looks almost as if it is sadness… I snort inside my head. What could anyone here in… _Rivendell_ have to be sad about?

My musing are interrupted by the expectant expression on his face. Not wishing for anyone's company, even this one's, I put a clearly fake smile on my face and say, "No, I was just leaving."

Turning around, I make my way out of the gardens as quickly as my newly aggravated wounds will allow. I know it was rude, but I have no wish for company. No matter how much Elrond says I need it.

When I get to my room, I sit on my bed. Once again, I try to remember, but as usual, it's useless. I turn and bury my face into the pillow, allowing my tears to flow.

oOo

Elrond sat in his chair, immersed in thoughts. The mysterious elleth that had appeared in Rivendell has been weighing heavily on his mind for the past few weeks. It was troubling him greatly that she refused to socialize. There was a knock at the door of his study, and he shook himself out of his reverie. The door opened and he smiled when he saw Glorfindel standing there.

Glorfindel bowed slightly before coming to stand in front of Elrond's desk. He stood there, looking thoughtful for a moment, before he began to speak, "I had, at first, believed the rumors of a visitor to Rivendell, just… well… rumors. But it seems, they are not?" He ended his sentence as a question and looked and Elrond with a raised eyebrow.

Elrond looked at him passively. In all honesty, it did not surprise him that Glorfindel would take interest in their new resident. "I take it you have met her?"

Glorfindel dipped his head in acknowledgment, "May I ask as to why she is.. so…" he paused to think of the proper word, "Reclusive?"

Elrond shook his head sadly, "She has lost all of her memories. She has no knowledge of who she is, or where she came from."

Glorfindel frowned, "So… her solution is to hide herself away."

Elrond nodded slowly. He took note of Glorfindel's frown and said quietly, "You did the same, if you remember."

Glorfindel's usually cheerful face hardened slightly and he turned his head away, saying quietly, "How could I forget?"

They were both silent for a few moments, before Glorfindel turned away and walked slowly to the door, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"She needs a friend," Elrond said softly.

Glorfindel turned and regarded Elrond, the same thoughtful expression on his face.

Elrond continued on, ignoring Glorfindel's heavy stare;

"As do you, _mellon_."

**A/N: GLORFEE'S HERE! How did I do?**

**I know this was short… From now on, I will try to be better at making the chapters longer. I don't know why I have so much trouble with it?**

**Thank you to-**

**DeLacus: *solemnly* I present to you.. Glorfee.**

**Wunderkind4006: I'm the type of person who is like… I'm not waking up… zzzzzzzz. How did I do with Glorfee? **

**mandiecandie**

**Iphigelina**

**Ginebra**

**And all my followers and favoriters!**

**Ok… we will see more of Glorfindel in the next chapter. Pinkie swear *holds up pinkie***

**Rousdower out *slinks off like Gollum***


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes to the bright sunlight pouring through my window. After glaring resentfully at it for several minutes, I manage to heave myself out of bed. Per my usual morning schedule, I quickly get dressed in whatever is in reach and I take my breakfast in my room, remaining cut off from society. I can't bring myself to talk to any of the other elves.

I don't _want_ to talk to any of the other elves.

I decide that I should probably go outside. That translates to 'have a sulk in the bushes'. A part of me is ashamed at the way I am behaving, ashamed of how I am rude to anyone who tries to befriend me. Shaking my head to dissipate the remorseful feelings, I peek out of my window to see if anyone is in the garden. Only seeing only one elf, who's bright golden hair makes me squint a little, I decide it to be safe for a stroll (sulk).

Slipping into the hallway outside of my room, I peer around corners as I sneak to the gardens. I really don't want to risk I run-in with Elrond. He won't stop pestering me to 'at least come and eat with the rest of us'. Ugh.

My wounds are practically healed (I attempt to avoid the thought that my memory is the only thing not working properly) and I have begun making plans for leaving Rivendell. It's not like I'm attached to the place. Another reason not to make any friends.

I walk into the gardens and peer around to see if that elf with the annoying hair is close by. Seeing nothing, I walk forwards, taking the familiar path towards the fountain I often frequent.

Sitting on the brim, I gaze at my reflection with sadness. I desperately wish to know who I was, I am fighting for this knowledge, but it always escapes me. Sometimes I feel as if it is all right at the tips of my fingers, but then it just… drifts away.

"May I ask what troubles you, my lady?"

I yelp and narrowly miss falling into the fountain. Twisting around to glare at this unsuspecting elf, I am met with the sight of the same elf I had encountered a few days ago, right at this very spot. I also recognize the hair. Mentally slapping myself for not recognizing that crucial fact, I begin plotting a way out of this highly unwelcome situation.

"Oh! I remember you!" he says cheerfully as he begins to move around the fountain towards me, "You are the unusual elleth who seemed to be offended by my company!" As he finished this, a look of mock hurt crosses his face and he places a hand over his heart. "I am deeply offended."

I raise my eyebrows at this odd ellon and I receive a mischievous grin in return. I keep trying and failing to come up with a successful escape route as the ellon comes to a stop in front of me and a little to my left, effectively blocking the closest path leading away from the fountain.

"May I ask your name?" he says with a charming smile. He seems totally unfazed by my lack of responses and when he receives nothing but a glare in response to his question, he goes along without blinking.

"Very well, I shall tell you mine, and maybe you will feel more inclined to tell me yours," he says with a slight bow. I find myself suppressing a smirk. "I am Glorfindel. There. Are you feeling any inclinations?"

I raise my eyebrow and he pouts. "I'll take that as a 'No'."

After a slightly amusing staring contest, in which I am guessing he is attempting to intimidate me into giving him my name, he suddenly grins, "If you will not give me your name, I shall have to make one up for you."

At this declaration, I feel my mouth go slightly ajar.

He is looks overly thoughtful for a minute

"How about Ilran?"

At this I snort in disbelief.

"You are not going around calling me that!"

"No, I certainly won't. You've just ruined the point of it," he chuckles.

I rolled my eyes. I can't believe I fell for that. I look up at the sun and finally come across a means of escape. I put an expression of feigned alarm on my face and exclaim, "Oh dear! I am late! I am sorry, but I really must go!" I jump up and try to scoot around him.

Glorfindel moves aside and laughs, "I shall let you pass, though I am fairly certain you are lying," he bowed, "Farewell, Lady Laaesse."

I ignore him and practically run out of the garden.

*o*O*o*

I know now that there is still a part of me that longs for friendship. For socialization. And I can also tell that it is starting to win the battle it is having with the part that doesn't want contact.

The rather one-sided 'conversation' with Glorfindel is what started the ball rolling. I find myself thinking of him often, and I find this fact very irritating. Often, I wish I had told him my name, and had stayed and talked with him. I smile when I think of the 'name' he had given me. Glorfindel really was an unusual elf.

I feel a now familiar pull to go to the garden, in hopes that he will be there. I try to ignore it, but it is relentless. I get up, almost against my will, and walk cautiously towards the gardens.

I don't even know what I would do if Glorfindel actually is there. I'd probably run away again.

Meandering towards the fountain, I attempt to ignore my thoughts (I really am not very good at ignoring myself…).

Sitting down on my usual spot, I stare off into space in another worthless attempt to recover my memories.

"What is it with us and this spot?"

This time I actually _do_ fall into the fountain.

Sitting in the water, beyond soaked, I glare up at Glorfindel, who has the cheek to laugh.

"NOT FUNNY!" I yell indignantly as I clamber out of the fountain. Glorfindel was to doubled over in laughter to even think of helping.

"Yes it is… It's hilarious," he choked out.

"IS NOT!"

"Is to!"

"IS NOT!"

"Is to!"

"IS-"

"Alright! You win!" Glorfindel said, trying to gain some semblance of control over his laughter. "I will walk you to your rooms, I am afraid you are in need of a new dress."

"Oh no you don't! I don not want you knowing where I sleep!" I huff indignantly, attempting to wring out my hair.

Glorfindel sniggered, "Oh.. it's not me you need to worry about. I will give you a warning. Never EVER let the twins know where you sleep."

"The twins?" I ask.

He raised his eyebrows, "You don't… Well. I want to be there when you meet them."

"Who's them?" I am getting a little frustrated now.

"Oh… nobody…"

"You look really suspicious right now."

"Do I," Glorfindel says innocently.

I roll my eyes and huff, "I'm going to go change."

"See you around, Lady Laaesse!" Glorfindel said cheerfully, before strolling in the opposite direction. Shaking my head, I return to my room.

Totally ignoring the smile I had on my face.

oOo

Elrond smiled at the retreating backs of Glorfindel and Laarane... or Laaesse, as Glorfindel calls her. They seemed to have become friends very quickly, thought Laarane had yet to realize it.

Maybe there was hope for her yet.

**A/N: BOOM! **

**INSTA-FRIENDSHIP.**

**Ahem. Sort of. So I managed to get a kind of longer chapter to you… YAY.**

**How am I doing with him?DO YOU LIKE IT? IS IT PASSABLE?**

**Ahem. I don't think this will be a very long story… it may only have ten or twelve chapters.**

**BUT.**

**I am hoping to do two (maaaaybe three others) about these characters… so never fear! **

**Thank you to-**

**DeLacus- *takes cake* I like you. :)**

**mandiecandie- Thanks!**

**Guest… I mean Wundy- O.O Calm down… How did I do with Glorfee? And you'll find out why he is sad… eventually… DO YOU APPROVE?**

**And thank you to my new followers and favoriters!**

**Bai!**

**Rousy out_**


	5. Chapter 5

I stare at the garden from under the balcony. Do I want to do it? I can see that he is there… but, I feel uncomfortable with the prospect of voluntarily walking up to somebody and talking to them.

And then again… I guess he isn't just _somebody_. Should I take the leap? Should I try to make a friend? Oh… whatever. I take a deep breath and walk towards the gardens.

He is staring at a bird quite intently. I am about ten feet behind him, and I think of how to approach this. Suddenly, a plan of sweet revenge comes to me. I sneak quietly up behind him, and try very hard not to giggle. When I am directly behind him, I lift up my hand, my index finger pointing in between his shoulders.

Just as I am about to go for the poke, he says, "I know you are there."

I practically scream and jump back. Glorfindel turns around, chuckling. "I am going to say now. Nobody can ever sneak up on me."

I pout at my loss of revenge. "I will," I say, albeit rather sullenly.

Glorfindel merely snorts. He turns back to the bird, only to find that it has flown away. Probably due to my almost scream. He sighs and turns back to me, "See what you have done now?" he says with a mock scowl. I raise my eyebrow.

"So, what brings you to the garden on this lovely day?"

I stare at him, "Um… maybe… because it's a lovely day," I deadpan.

"True."

There is a moment of comfortable silence.

"I have not seen you anywhere but here," Glorfindel says, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"So?"

"So, I do not think that is very healthy," he says, in an almost reprimanding voice.

I stare at him blankly. "You've met me twice, and you are trying to tell me what is and isn't good for me?" I say slowly.

Glorfindel holds up his hands in surrender. "Sorry!"

I narrow my eyes at him, "Where else would I go anyways?"

Glorfindel sighes, "Oh, I don't know. Library, waterfalls…" here he pauses and looks up at the sun, "Lunch."

I roll my eyes. "I should be going back to my room then."

Glorfindel's eyes widen a fraction as I turn. "Oh no you don't."

Before I know what's happening, Glorfindel grabs my arm and practically drags me towards the dining hall.

"HEY!" I struggle indignantly against his strong grip.

"You will socialize, wether you like it or not."

"YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN ME FOR TWO DAYS! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THIS!" I yell.

"Hmm… maybe the fact that I am one of the highest ranking elves here?"

I pause in my struggles. Say what? What does he mean?

"You can't pull rank… it's not fair. I'm a guest," I mutter sullenly.

"Actually… since you have nowhere else to go, I believe you could classify as a resident of Rivendell. Therefore… I _can_ pull rank," he snipes.

I begin struggling again. By now we are a good three quarters to the dining hall. "But… but.. I'm not even hungry!" I growl angrily, wrenching at my arm. Glorfindel opens up the doors to the dining hall with a bit of a flourish. I feel a blush creeping across my cheeks as everyone looks up at us.

"Glorfindel…" I mutter in a deadly tone.

"Laaesse.." he mutters back. Dragging me over near Lord Elrond, he plops me into the chair that is next to what I presume is his.

"Ah! Laarane! You have finally decided to join us!" Lord Elrond exclaims.

I can feel eyes on me. My blush darkens.

"Laaesse…" I barely realize I had said that, until I see Glorfindel grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh? Have you remembered something?" Elrond asks.

I immediately tense up, picking at my salad. "No…" I whisper.

"That was a name of my own invention, Lord Elrond," Glorfindel helpfully pipes up, I think he may be attempting to break the tension.

I glare sideways at him.

The lunch passes painfully, and I find myself resolving multiple times not to ever show my face here ever again. In fact, I have even started piecing the next step of my departure from Rivendell. It's not like I'm attached to it or anything.

I notice that Elrond has finished eating, and try to restrain myself from leaping out of my chair. Instead, I summon the small amount of patience I have left, and slowly get up. Everybody's eyes are on me immediately and I manage a wane smile as I edge around the table.

"Laar- Laaesse, would you please join me in my study?" Lord Elrond says, leaving no room for argument, he gets up and strides purposefully in the direction of said study. I feel panic welling up and wonder if I should make a dash for it. My eyes dart in the direction of Glorfindel, who rolls his eyes and motions with his hand to follow Elrond.

oOo

"Please, Laaesse. Be truthful, have you remembered anything? Anything at all. Even the slightest suggestion of a-"

"No."

"Laaesse, are you sure?"

I lift my eyes from the ground and level a glare at him. "Positive."

"Have you had any dreams?"

"No."

"Elrond." Elrond looks up and over my shoulder. I think the voice may belong to Glorfindel, but I am not sure, and I certainly am not worried about finding out."

Elrond is silent for a moment. Whoever is behind me (I still am not sure if it is Glorfindel) has not moved.

"What do you plan on doing?"

I look up at Elrond with no small amount of confusion. Seeing this, he elaborates, "Do you plan on staying, or are you going to depart?"

I quickly shift my eyes back to my lap, fingers playing with the material of my dress. "No," I say softly.

"No matter your decision, my house remains open to you," Elrond says. I look up and see a kind light shining in his eyes.

I slowly get up from my seat. "I you don't mind… I would like to go now."

"Of course."

I turn around and see that it is indeed Glorfindel that is behind me. He gives me a warm smile and steps away from the door. I attempt a weak smile, but I am pretty sure it has failed miserably.

I find myself falling back into the gloom that had lifted over the past few days, I think I am moving, but I am not sure. I could just be standing outside of Lord Elrond's study, staring blankly.

My memories. I still cannot believe that they are most likely irretrievable. Or that is what the healer says. One comes to my room every week. She said that, if they haven't returned within a month of the accident, then they will never return.

It had been more than a month.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and snap out of my daze. I find that I am indeed, still outside of Lord Elrond's study, and that the hand belongs to Glorfindel, who is staring down at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

I don't even try to smile this time. I expect a look of pity from Glorfindel, and am both surprised and grateful that I do not receive one. I make to turn away, to head back to my rooms, but his hand stops me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks quietly.

"Not really," I whisper. "I would really like to be alone right now."

I see a look of understanding in his kind blue eyes, and he nods slightly, lowering his hand.

Before I have taken five steps, he speaks again;

"I do not want you to stay cooped up in your rooms."

I turn again. "Where would I go?"

He smiles. "Try the library. Lord Elrond has some fascinating books."

"Will I see you tomorrow? You're the only one I know. And Lord Elrond doesn't count."

He chuckles. "Why don't you try to meet some new people?" I make a face. " But if you wish to see me, I am sure you could find me."

I smile a little, and turn around again, following the vaguely familiar path back to my room. Thoughts no longer depressing, but mostly of a golden haired elf.

**A/N: Hey! I think i hurt myself writing this! Don't ask me how!**

**I totally forgot to tell you guys… Laaesse means something along the lines of 'no name'. Laarane meant 'lost memories'… I think. I forgot. *hangs head* Well…. that's embarrassing.**

**Here is my updaaate! I hope you guys like! Was it ok? *wrings hands* Are you still liking this? I keep forgetting and writing in past tense, so I apologize if there are any slipups.**

**Thank you to;**

**granger: Heheheheh… I like you. Thank you so much! I am so glad you like this, I really am trying very hard with this story.**

**mandiecandie: Ohhh.. twins are coming up.**

**Wunderkind4006: *bows* I have updated at your request oh Wundy *cough*Loki wannabe*cough*… Say what? *innocent look***

**DeLacus: Ohhh.. yes… twins are going to be fuuun to write… those guys are awesome.**

**and to all my favoriters and followers!**

**Until next time peeps! Review! **

**Tell me if it is worthy of FF or not!**

**Rousy out_**


End file.
